<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】梦幻联动之新文章 by Eton_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572747">【DV】梦幻联动之新文章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C'>Eton_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我所创造的猎奇之最。<br/>如果你还没疯的话就别点进来。<br/>DMC梦幻联动NBA。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】梦幻联动之新文章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>疯人艺术协会 开篇警告。<br/>如果你喜欢这篇文章，我将在心里给您发贺电。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「1」</p><p> </p><p>但丁瞧了，这一瞧就完了命了。</p><p>他出勤回到家只想吃口热乎饭，大喊维吉尔的名字居然没人应。他定睛一看，维吉尔这个骚娘们居然趁着独自在家把自己在沙发上灌得酩酊大醉。因为心里不痛快，他选择用酒精来麻痹自己，就跟电视里演得一样。</p><p>只可惜，他对酒精一点也不耐受，还非要学那些好汉爷们一样牛饮。他醉倒在沙发上委屈巴巴地哭泣，恍惚间好像知道自己该去给但丁做饭了，但他根本爬不起来。</p><p>但丁看着维吉尔手里的酒瓶里还剩大半瓶液体，再望向维吉尔没喝几口就醉成一摊烂肉的怂样，心下窝火。他径直走向维吉尔，夺过他手里的酒瓶把里头剩下的烈酒一仰而尽，随后咂咂嘴，还觉得不过瘾也不解气，握住瓶颈把空荡的厚玻璃酒瓶重重地砸在维吉尔的脑门上，给这不会喝酒的娘们开了个瓢。维吉尔哀嚎了一声便觉得有浓厚而滚烫的液体从自己的前额溢出，但随即又被另一阵滚烫的液体浇得窒息——但丁竟然毫不犹豫地掏出了自己的大癞根朝维吉刚刚被碎玻璃开瓢的脑门伤口上得意洋洋地撒起了尿。那筋肉爷们的尿液亮黄滚烫得惊人，强而有力的水柱冲击着维吉尔鲜血淋漓的伤口，尿液混着维吉尔的血珠又被反作用力击打在了他们平常坐的、并不干净的沙发上。</p><p>但丁看着维吉尔备受侮辱却无法反抗的样子心情大好，他裂开了嘴得意一笑。想到一会维吉尔酒醒了将会被自己逼着伸出舌头清理这一片狼藉，他竟然笑出了声音：“哈哈！”但丁又被自己的幽默逗笑了。</p><p>“但丁爷们！但丁爷们！”一个声音听起来就知道长得难看并且完全不敲门的没素质的家伙一脚踹开了事务所的大门。但丁在光线昏暗的事务所里眯起眼睛朝门口的亮光看去，竟然是詹姆斯，后面还跟着两个男人。也许是酒精的作用，但丁虽然毫无醉意，但他甚至觉得在门口的亮光下，詹姆斯坑坑洼洼的鞋拔子脸上闪烁着天神般的智慧光芒。</p><p>“哦，是詹姆斯啊。”但丁抖了抖鸡巴里残留的尿液，再把鸡巴往维吉尔红润微张的嘴唇上蹭了蹭，再把鸡巴塞回了自己的裤子里：“我的好兄弟，看来你是喜欢上我这个地方了！我的事务所啊，永远向你敞开大门，因为你是个好喽啰。”</p><p>詹姆斯从未觉得当别人的喽啰竟然是如此光荣的一件事。他骄傲地挺了挺自己虚弱的胸脯，甚至用手拍了拍发出沉闷的声响：“是的！我是喽啰！我给你介绍我们NBA的其他喽啰——你看，这是奥尼尔。他以前杀过人，是我们那片有名的篮球爷们。”</p><p>但丁点了点头，也不去仔细打量这个被詹姆斯带来的、全身上下仿佛是由正方体堆砌而成的家伙。谁知这个叫奥尼尔的家伙居然一声不吭地抽了詹姆斯一巴掌，这一巴掌下去，詹姆斯本来就尖嘴猴腮的丑脸变得更是面目狰狞了，他引以为豪的下巴好像被奥尼尔打歪了。詹姆斯忍着疼痛却忍不住纷飞而出的眼泪，在门口朝奥尼尔扑了过去，朝他大打出手。</p><p>“从我的袜子里出去！从我的袜子里出去！从我的袜子里！出！去！——”这声音不用说，便是但丁和维吉尔的儿子尼禄。尼禄一开始是不耐烦地吼叫，他真是后悔极了自己怎么在来看妈妈的路上遇到了这两个鬼东西，<em><strong>他们俩不仅抢走了尼禄在集市买给维吉尔的水果当着他的面吃完，并且把果核塞进了尼禄的袜子里。</strong></em>尼禄试图在门口分开二人，但焦灼的战况让他愈发绝望：“从我的袜子里出去啊——我只想看看我妈妈！”</p><p>搏斗中，詹姆斯竟然把奥尼尔的裤子扒了下来，随后揪住了奥尼尔的要害，奥尼尔痛得直“哎哟喂”地叫唤。不得不说，詹姆斯的战斗方式太卑鄙了，但这肮脏的手法是有效的，不一会，不可一世的丐帮九袋长老奥尼尔便失去了自己打架时的尊严，哀嚎着求饶道：“别掐了！别掐了！求求你放开，我要被你掐尿了！哎哟——”</p><p>但丁一听有人要撒尿便来了劲：“来来来，来的都是客，全凭嘴一张，来往这里尿，我可刚刚解完手，真舒服哩！”说罢，他强行掰开了维吉尔的下颚，因为手劲过大他把维吉尔的下巴掰脱臼了，维吉尔被尿液涂过的湿漉漉的双唇大张，醉醺醺的双眼朦胧间看到詹姆斯这个凌虐过自己的丑人竟然握着另一个衣衫褴褛的男人的鸡巴朝自己走来。维吉尔只当自己在做噩梦，他浑身乏力地躺在沙发上逆来顺受。</p><p>詹姆斯握着自己死对头奥尼尔的鸡巴不肯松手，他们二人谨慎地朝维吉尔靠近的样子如同一场黑夜里的双人探戈。终于，他们来到了维吉尔的面前，在但丁肯定且鼓励的眼神中，詹姆斯把奥尼尔软塌塌的包皮鸡巴小心翼翼地塞进了维吉尔的嘴里。随后，他觉得自己的手被奥尼尔的包皮垢弄得腥臭粘腻，嫌弃地朝维吉尔抽了一巴掌，维吉尔痛得哼出了声，嘴巴稍微收紧了些，把奥尼尔的脏鸡巴吸在嘴里，奥尼尔舒服得直哼哼，愉快地吹起了口哨助兴，舒舒服服地在维吉尔嘴里尿了出来。</p><p>尼禄好不容易靠在门口把袜子里的果核给抖擞干净，踏着大步进来便看见自己的母亲维吉尔脑袋上鲜血淋漓，银白色的头发湿漉漉的黏在脑门，又在被新来的男人灌尿，他实在对这个世界失望了，他不知道自己为什么要看到这一幕，难道维吉尔竟然是享受的吗？他看着维吉尔微微蹙起的眉头和主动蠕动吮吸着鸡巴的双唇，不像是在抗拒，反倒是像一个享受变态性爱的妓女一样迎合着客人的各种喜好。尼禄的世界观好像发生了细微的改变，他站在门口黄昏却依旧刺眼的光线里如悲悯的天神一般绝望地呐喊：</p><p>“妈！——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「2」</p><p> </p><p>奥尼尔尿完后浑身精神抖擞，他对着但丁的衣服领子吐了口口水表示友好——他是个篮球爷们，这是他们丐帮的礼节。但丁觉得有些恶心，但他对除了维吉尔以外的人都有着意外的包容与友好，于是他只是不动声色地拿一块抹布擦了擦自己的皮衣，并把抹布堵在了维吉尔的嘴里。</p><p>“我说，难道他就一直这么睡着？”奥尼尔看但丁对自己的作为并不恼火，想来是接受了自己的身份。他决定对但丁敞开心扉：“好兄弟，你的娘们长得很带劲。但他怎么总这么昏昏沉沉的？这样一来，你对他的所作所为基本上都是无用功。”</p><p>但丁摊了摊手，显然是觉得奥尼尔说的有理有据：“可是这臭婊子心理素质身体素质都很差，稍微唬他一下就能把他吓晕。更别提虐待他了，他呀，基本上就没有醒着被我虐待的记忆。”说着，但丁对对碰了一下拳头，好像想明白了一些事：“我说这母狗怎么总不听话，原来是因为他压根就没对我产生过恐惧！这不行，我必须要让他亲眼看着我虐待他，我要让他从心底里害怕我！”</p><p>“害怕你！害怕！”詹姆斯觉得自己听到了什么不得了的事，他是个蠢货，愚蠢的大脑再一次无法对目前的情况作出正常的反应。他大叫着抱住自己的脑袋蹲在地上：“虐待！害怕！哇！——”</p><p>尼禄看着昏睡不起的维吉尔，眼色沉了沉。他身边那三个男人蹲的蹲、站的站，如同铜墙铁壁一般把维吉尔的四周堵得严严实实。尼禄原本以为维吉尔是不喜欢被这样凌辱的，他甚至曾经在维吉尔被但丁凌辱时对他产生过一丝同情和莫名其妙的保护欲。但今天当他看到一个素未谋面的篮球爷们把自己脏臭的鸡巴塞进维吉尔嘴里灌尿时维吉尔浪荡的模样，尼禄才知道自己一直都想错了。生他不养他的维吉尔的的确确就是条不折不扣的骚母狗，只要有男人给他关注，哪怕是羞辱他、把他当成一个没有生命的玩物，维吉尔也依旧会摇尾乞怜。</p><p>看透真相的尼禄开始打心眼里瞧不起这个像妓女一样的亲生母亲，他对维吉尔开始有了一丝恨意。尼禄多年以来一直无法得到父母的关注，这导致他的言行举止像极了一个在变形记里的叛逆少年。日积月累的怨恨在他心里化成了一摊毒液，此时此刻不断地侵蚀着他的每一条神经。尼禄的眼睛深深朝维吉尔剜了过去，怨毒得仿佛是在诅咒维吉尔赶紧死了才是一种解脱。随后，尼禄朝门外头也不回地走了出去。</p><p>没走多远，尼禄便靠在一个巷子的拐角处忍不住流下泪来。他一点也不喜欢这个世界，他也不知道自己为什么要来到这个世界上。他做不到像维吉尔那样下贱地渴求关爱，也做不到但丁那般随性和洒脱。尼禄此时此刻仿佛一个既渴望平凡却又恐惧平凡的矛盾体。他闭上眼睛任凭眼泪扑簌簌地往下落，他想带着维吉尔从这个世界上消失。</p><p>“别哭了。”一声有力而规矩的男音在尼禄耳畔响起，随之而来的是一股熟悉的臭味。尼禄觉得这个味道似曾相识，但他又想不起来是什么气味如此刻骨铭心。</p><p>尼禄睁开眼，朝发出声音的方向看去。竟然是一个长得和自己并无二般的黑发亚洲男子。天知道一个意大利小伙和一个亚洲人怎么能长得如此相像。再一看，那个扑鼻的臭味竟然是从这个亚洲男人手中的一团黑色袜子里发出来的。</p><p>“来，擦擦。”亚洲人看尼禄没接过自己递过去的袜子，便主动上手，把脏得湿润发亮的黑袜子往尼禄的脸上送，殷切地为他擦拭着泪水：“我叫乔，我最舍不得看漂亮男孩哭。所以你别哭了，我是暗夜里的公主。”</p><p>尼禄的整张脸都被乔用臭袜子混着泪水擦了个便，他的整张脸现在散发着比那只袜子还要浓烈的恶臭。尼禄瘪了瘪嘴，也不好对刚刚好心安慰自己的乔恶语相向，便一拳打在了乔的脸上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「3」</p><p> </p><p>“哎哟喂！”乔被尼禄的一记铁拳打得口眼歪斜，他现在像极了唱着“大河如龙群山如虎”时的屠洪刚——他们都是狰狞得如此浓眉大眼。</p><p>“你打我干什么！”乔气得双拳直冒蒸汽，他砂锅大的拳头上暴起了清晰而愤怒的脉络：“我告诉你，别以为你长得漂亮我就不敢打你！”乔朝尼禄恶狠狠地说道。</p><p>尼禄不想惹是生非。说实话，他对这个用袜子把自己的脸弄得恶臭无比的男人并没有任何歹意，他甚至是喜欢面前这个亚洲人的。缘分有时就是如此说不清道不明，尼禄决定对这个素未谋面却让他倍感熟悉的人敞开心扉。</p><p>“好兄弟，我想跟你聊聊我的心事。”尼禄下定决心后开口道：“我已经看我老妈不顺眼很久了。他简直就是一条不知羞耻，狗彘不如，卑躬屈膝，奴颜婢像，荒淫无度，丧权辱国的贱母狗！你猜怎么着，我老爹变着法地找人虐待奸淫他，我一开始以为这是他们之间的情趣，就算过火点我寻思我老特也是个心里有数的。可后来，他们玩的花样是愈来愈层出不穷，而且尺度也愈来愈大，简直没有下限！我便开始同情我老妈……”</p><p>乔听着直点头，他内心深深被这个意大利血统的恶魔小伙那炉火纯青的成语运用水平给震撼了。乔听着点头表示自己在听，但事实上他心里想的是他今天回家后一定要多练练毛笔字，以显示自己其实也是有点文化的。</p><p>“可是你猜怎么着！这婊子舔了！！！”尼禄说得绘声绘色，手舞足蹈。他正在朝乔描述自己的老母是如何嘬奥尼尔这个篮球爷们的尿液的：“那个脏臭的篮球爷们就这样一边操这个骚母狗的嘴一边尿进了他嘴里！哇！妈！——”尼禄说得情到深处，又忍不住仰天哇哇大哭了起来。</p><p>乔这回倒是听了个真切没走神。他忽然也觉得有了一丝便意，再低头一看，他的阴茎已然充血膨胀了起来。乔听着尼禄的描述，恨不能自己代替维吉尔躺在那里接受各种鸡巴的奸淫，他如同一个煤矿——可是很久都没有被人开采过了。想着，乔的后庭也变得瘙痒无比。他二话不说蹲了下来开始解尼禄的鞋带，还没等尼禄反应过来他就已经把尼禄的鞋袜脱了去，跪在地上一边对着尼禄刚解放出来的光脚又闻又舔，一边急忙拔下自己的裤子、把尼禄的两只袜子塞进了自己的肛门，仿若一条发情时人尽可夫的母畜。</p><p>尼禄看着比维吉尔的表现更为主动的乔，心里的一道防线忽然如决堤一般坍塌。他好像想通了一些事情，维吉尔给他留下的为数不多的记忆在此刻如默片般在他脑海内闪回，那些荒芜的泡影中，每一幕的维吉尔都是那样的渴望着但丁的注目与触碰——哪怕是凶狠地蹂躏他、践踏他也好，他依旧是那样地渴望，维吉尔愿意在但丁面前绽放自己，哪怕是表现出自己最无底限的下贱样子，他依旧乐在其中。</p><p>尼禄的心脏被这些恍惚的记忆浸泡得发紧，他忽然鼻头一酸，但还是强忍着没再流下泪来。他在太阳落山时肮脏的巷子里，第一次试着触碰另一个男人的脸。此时的乔已经急不可耐得把脸凑在尼禄裆前嗅着小伙阳刚的气味，双手也不断地尝试着解开尼禄的皮带。尼禄看着乔那副猴急的样子觉得他煞是可爱，他眨了眨眼，惊觉在乔的脸上看到了维吉尔平日里服侍但丁的那副下贱模样。尼禄怜爱地伸出手摸了摸乔白嫩的脸，随后一脚把他踹翻在地，再从腰部把他的屁股搂起来，如两条发情的野狗一般在昏暗的巷子里疯狂地交媾了起来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>尼禄奔出家门已有半个钟头，但丁一开始还天真地以为尼禄只是又去寻找能够对付维吉尔用的武器了。但丁想到上一次尼禄拿弓箭指着维吉尔的模样真像极了一个气急败坏的弱者，就好比复联一里的鹰眼一样又没用又容易叛变。想着，但丁笑出了声。众所周知，他并不是因为觉得尼禄好笑才笑的，他是再一次被自己的幽默给逗笑了。</p><p>“笑什么？”奥尼尔转身去厨房烧了锅开水端了出来问但丁：“你准备好趁着这条母狗醒着的时候玩玩他了吗？”作为篮球协会里唯一的明白人，奥尼尔的鬼点子可不算少。他怂恿着但丁，一脸淫笑着问道。</p><p>但丁耸了耸肩，道：“首先我们得让他醒过来，不然怎么弄都是白给，和鞭尸一样没乐趣。”提起虐待母狗，但丁可是一点都记不起尼禄突然消失这件事了。他现在只想好好虐待一下维吉尔，听他哇哇大哭着求饶，然后趁自己兴致高涨和这婊子来上几发。</p><p>奥尼尔没等但丁说完，便把刚烧开、还在锅里咕咚咕咚冒着汽的开水一盆直接浇到了醉酒昏迷的维吉尔的头上。维吉尔被煮沸的开水烫得一阵激灵，他睁大了眼睛坐起身，额头上被但丁用酒瓶砸出来的伤口好不容易快结痂复原，却又被开水烫得皮开肉绽。维吉尔脸上的皮肤迅速被烫得又红又肿，仿佛一只熟透了的虾。他的伤口和眼皮都被奥尼尔毫不留情浇下来的开水烫出了几个巨大的水泡，这迫使他的一只眼皮被半透明的黄色水泡压得耷拉了下来，显得格外丑陋且滑稽。维吉尔也不敢反抗，他大概是知道自己容貌尽毁，这时的反抗只会像小丑一样惹人发笑，而不会激起任何人的同情。</p><p>维吉尔手足无措地坐在沙发上，无助得仿佛一个被小孩在脸上涂鸦的人偶。但丁和其他两个人的眼神盯在他身上，让他周身火热。他恨不能找个地缝钻进去再也不出来。维吉尔又羞又臊地坐在那里，原本被烫得火红的皮肤变得更加红了。面上的烫伤和羞耻的燥热让他的脸又痛又痒。他伸出骨节分明的双手开始不断地挠着自己的脸，想发泄自己无用的恼怒。</p><p>“太丑了！哇！太丑了！”詹姆斯见状大喊道。这估计是他第一次有机会说别人丑。此时，完成了从一个受害者变成施暴者转变的他开始精神恍惚。他又想起了那些被人嘲笑的过往，忍不住跌坐在地上又笑又哭。奥尼尔见詹姆斯的精神状况不太稳定，便连拖带拉地把他弄出了但丁的事务所，二人想必是一起回宿舍了。</p><p>但丁直勾勾地盯着维吉尔的脸，看着他把自己被烫伤的脸挠出了更多的血花。那红白交接的脸上多出了几条白色的凸起的抓痕，仿佛皮肤里钻进了虫子一样。但丁看着维吉尔自暴自弃的模样，突然阴沉地轻笑出声。他一把抓起了维吉尔前额的头发，逼迫维吉尔的眼神与他相接。维吉尔的蓝眼睛在与但丁对视的一刻忽然盈满了泪水，他的瞳孔也因为剧烈的害怕与激动而瞬间收缩。可笑的是，他眼皮上巨大的、黄澄澄的水泡，也在他强烈的恐惧下不断颤抖着。</p><p>“有时候，我真希望你就这么死了。”但丁仿佛怜爱一条母狗一样把五指插在维吉尔混着血液的银发里摩挲，但他吐出的句子是如此的冰冷：“不如，今天就让你知道什么是死的滋味。看着自己的血液流光，应该很有趣吧。”</p><p>说罢，但丁揪着维吉尔的头发毫不留情地在地上拖拽，径直走进了厨房。他拿出了一把餐刀，在维吉尔的双腕静脉处狠狠得捅出了几个血窟窿，维吉尔哀嚎着，他的惨叫里混着对疼痛和对生命的绝望，却也混着一丝复杂的、莫名其妙的期待。</p><p>但丁冷笑着望着维吉尔，把破碎且鲜血淋漓的双腕抓住放进了还有几个脏碗的洗碗池里，随后打开了冷水龙头。强力且冰冷的水柱冲刷着维吉尔被但丁捅碎的静脉，使伤口根本无法结痂。鲜血不断地从他的血管里涌出，再混着冰冷的水流进洗碗池的下水道，仿佛在嘲笑着他的生命本就该如此卑贱。维吉尔渐渐觉得自己的身体越变越冷，他麻木的双手已经没了知觉，被冷水冲刷着变得苍白而肿胀。维吉尔的眼皮慢慢地合上了，他很想睡，他的身体太冷了。</p><p>但丁关掉了水龙头，拿小餐刀在维吉尔被冲刷得血肉模糊的伤口里搅了搅，挑出了一段破碎断裂的静脉，一个耳光扇在维吉尔脸上迫使他睁眼看着。维吉尔没能如愿以偿地睡过去，他绝望且沉默地流下了眼泪，无助地跪倒在地上。</p><p>但丁轻轻踢了一下维吉尔，维吉尔濒临死亡的躯体便如一头病兽一般倒在了他的脚边。但丁狠狠地把穿着靴子的脚重重踩在维吉尔的头上碾了碾，鞋底的防滑齿把维吉尔额头上、眼皮上的水泡踩得爆裂，扑簌簌地往外流着腥臭的水。很多脓水混着但丁鞋底的尘土一起流进了维吉尔还在哭泣的双眼里。呛得他涕泪横流，不知道的还以为是一个烧伤病人看了场感天动地的文艺电影。</p><p>“知道吗？你这条狗命就是我的。”但丁把挑着维吉尔静脉的那只餐刀随手扔进了洗手池，漫不经心地又在油腻的厨房地板上用脚碾了碾维吉尔的头。</p><p>维吉尔在绝望和濒死的边缘恍惚间听到但丁说的这句羞辱他的话，他自己也不知道自己为什么感到了莫名的心安。他从心死的沉默流泪逐渐变成了在但丁脚下的嚎啕大哭。</p><p>“是…是的……我的……主人……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>